The Different Path
by ZVoltrin
Summary: What if Instead of Sasuke Getting The Curse Mark, Orochimaru Gave Naruto The Curse Mark. Making Naruto Take The Path Of Revenge, Leaving Konoha To Go To Orochimaru For Power.


**Chapter 1: The Start**

"Who are you!?" Naruto asked, watching the movements of the Grass-nin. He had just fought this giant ass snake, and right when he comes back to his squad he finds this Shinobi trying to attack his team.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled happily, glad her teammate was safe.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked, turning around and facing Naruto on the same branch as him. It didn't matter though, not even Naruto – with his 'never give up' attitude – could defeat this 'Orochimaru'. If _he_ couldn't defeat this Grass-nin then there was no way in hell Naruto could.

Naruto slowly walked by the stunned Sasuke, looking over his shoulder as he past him. Naruto was slightly shocked himself that Sasuke was scared, but if he was scared then that meant trouble for the rest of his team, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

Naruto stopped a couple feet past Sasuke as he slowly turned his vision from Sasuke to the Grass-nin on the same branch as them, but on the far side. Naruto may have not seemed like it all the time, but when he wanted to be smart and act serious he would. He could tell this wasn't any ordinary Genin ninja, for some reason he emitted this scarce dark Chakra. He knew even if all of them worked together they'd be no match for this guy. He was trying to think of a battle plan they could use, and sadly he found the only one.

"Psst, Sasuke." Naruto whispered behind his shoulder, drawing Sasuke's attention. "I got a plan…"

Orochimaru was watching the two Genin intertwine in conversation, knowing they were trying to find a way to battle him. But that didn't concern him, what did was the fact that the Kyuubi brat, that 'Naruto', was able to kill one of his servant snakes was just impractical. Even Chuunin can barely survive a one-on-one with one of his snakes, yet this mere Genin was able to. Maybe he should reconsider giving the Uchiha the Curse Seal. I mean so far he's been a disappointment; all the Uchiha's been doing thus far is dodging his attacks. Orochimaru really had to think of this new revelation.

Sakura, standing on a branch far from her companions, pondered on what her two teammates were discussing. She was getting kind of mad seeing as they kept her out of the conversation. Another thing to add to her long list of stuff she was useless at. She was glad her teammate, Naruto, was safe and all, but what could they do. Not even her 'Sasuke-kun' was able to stop this guy, so there was no way Naruto, the dead-last, could do anything. But part of her doubted that, because recently she's started to realize that Naruto isn't as weak as every portrays he is. She just hoped they could figure out something.

Sasuke could only be taken aback by Naruto's plan, he wanted to yell, but he knew he needed to be quite, "what are you nuts?!"

Naruto looked to the Grass-nin before looking back to Sasuke, "You have to. It's the only thing we can do, and it might as well be me. I do know the **Kage Bunshin **_**(Shadow Clone)**_after all."

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever say this about Naruto, seeing as he'd always pull out something stupid, however affective, but it seems this time he can't, "B-But this isn't a basic training session with Kakashi, this is real life, you'll die…"

"…Gaman shiro… _**(…Just deal with it…)**_" Naruto said calmly, not looking at Sasuke anymore, nor the Grass-nin, but at the girl he so loved, Haruno Sakura. He didn't know if she was looking at him when he mouthed something quietly to her, but it didn't matter, at least he was able to see _her _one last time.

Sasuke didn't seem to care about keeping quite anymore as he yelled out, "Don't tell me to just deal with it!"

Naruto looked behind him at the Uchiha's distraught face, "Sorry… but…you have to… NOW!"

And with a strong will to do as Naruto ordered him, Sasuke turned and jumped to Sakura, grabbing her around the waist, while throwing her over his right shoulder. Sakura would have been yelping happily if they were in any other situation, but not now. Because now she realized where Sasuke was going and where Naruto was staying. They were running from the predator, and Naruto was staying to distract it.

"You got guts gaki _**(brat)**_, thinking you could take me on" Orochimaru said, his disguise still up, talking to the backside of Naruto's head as he watched his teammates escape.

Naruto slowly turned his gaze to that of the vile snake. His fierce gaze doing little to that of a seasoned ninja, who's killed countless people. Naruto drew two kunai from the pouch on his right thigh, throwing one into his left hand so both knives were pointing down. And with one more stern look he charged the snake, "Nameru ja nai _**(Don't underestimate me)**_!"

Orochimaru, at first, thought it was funny the kid actually thought he might be able to fight him. But then it dawned on him, that Naruto knew he was no ordinary ninja, and was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice just to save his teammates; such loyalty and determination. This brought a devilish smirk to his maw, his tongue curling around his lips just thinking about how he'd make a great experiment, especially if he learned to control the Kyuubi no Yoko within him. He would be unstoppable. Now all he had to see was his skills, and maybe he'll forget about the Uchiha and focus upon this child.

Bringing his attention back to the charging Genin, Orochimaru jumped back avoiding a cross-chop from the two kunais Naruto was holding, landing on the side of an upright tree. Using his Chakra to hold his feet against the tree's bark. It was going to take more then some kunai to impress him. Then he heard something he didn't think a measly Genin would ever say.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_**(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**_!" A hundred clones that looked just like Naruto puffed into existence as they surrounded Orochimaru with the intent to kill. Naruto put on a fighting smirk, he and his clones taking battle stances. Adding a small pulse of Chakra to his feet, giving him an extra boost of speed, he and his clones charged Orochimaru ready to sacrifice themselves for their two teammates.

"Sasuke stop! What about Naruto." Sakura screamed looking over her right shoulder to the back of Sasuke head, "How can we just leave him!"

"It was his choice Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, not wanting to deal with her complaining. He knew Naruto was no match compared to that man, and he knew Naruto was going to most likely die. But Sasuke had promised Naruto he'd take care of Sakura for him no matter what. He could still remember the conversation between them just a moment ago.

_**Flash Back**_

"_I got a plan…" Naruto had said, turning around to face Sasuke. Giving him a stern look before turning back to the 'snake' they were plotting against, "Take Sakura-chan, and run as far away from this guy as you can."_

"_What? What are you going to do." Sasuke asked, not liking how this was going so far._

"_I'm going to stay behind and cause a distraction to give you time to runaway." Naruto said calmly. This was probably the first time Sasuke had ever seen Naruto so calm and serious. It was obvious to him, that Naruto knew how strong and dangerous this guy was, and shouldn't be taken lightly. He couldn't let Naruto stay behind, yeah he might be annoying all the time, but he was still his teammate._

"_No, you're going to come with us." Sasuke argued, not wanting to lose his teammate._

"_Sasuke, you promise me, you'll take care of Sakura-chan no matter what, got it!?" Naruto said not listening to his teammate anymore. "You better run fast, because I won't be able to hold him for too long. And once you get out of this area keep running, 'cause I'm going to use a new Jutsu that I've been trying to learn and it's very unstable. I don't know what could happen if I make a mistake."_

_Sasuke had a downed look, "What's the Jutsu?"_

_Naruto turned around, making it seem like it was a valuable bit of information, "It's called…"_

_**Flash Back End**_

Sasuke could still see his lips move as he spoke the technique, causing Sasuke to yell out quietly, _"What are you nuts?!"_ Not only was Naruto able to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but to learn_ that_ technique as well was just unimaginable, and he was only a Genin! Sasuke didn't know how Naruto was getting so strong all of a sudden, and it was starting to irritate him.

Sakura didn't care if it was his choice. He was their teammate and they were just leaving without trying to save him at the very least. But no, they were being cowards and ran. And now Sakura realized what Naruto had meant what he mouthed to her right before Sasuke took her away. He thought they were never going to see each other, and that's why he had said, _"I Love you"_

Sakura couldn't help but be silent as she looked out into the forest were Naruto was probably fighting that 'Orochimaru'. Her vision starting to go blurry, tears floating away from her face, as Sasuke picked up his pace.

'_To think a simple Genin could know an A-ranked Jutsu like Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It's just unattainable. Kabuto really needs to update those stupid _'Ninja Info Cards'_ he's always saying are so great.'_ Orochimaru, one of three legendary Sannin, thought looking at a drained Naruto. Naruto was on his knees; his fatigued arms barely able to hold him up from the ground as he gave Orochimaru another death stare.

Naruto had made hundreds of Kage Bunshins, one after the other. But nothing ever got to the guy. He kept pulling out different Jutsus, each destroying almost the whole lot of them. He also used this weird sword he would ever so often pulled out of his throat, whenever the real Naruto got close to him, maiming Naruto whenever he got to close, physically telling him to backup. Naruto had a long while ago deduced this guy was around high Jounin if not Kage level, I mean some of these Jutsus he was pulling out were just unreal. But he couldn't give up, he wouldn't! With a vicious grunt he pulled himself up.

With a quick cross shape of his hands, using his pointers and middle-fingers, Naruto screamed, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_**(Shadow Clone Technique)**_!"

As he said this several clones came into existence, three of the clones jumping at Orochimaru, who eagerly cocked his right-arm back. Swinging it forward a giant snake elapsed out of his sleeve, "**Jagei Jubaku **_**(Snake Authority Spell)**_!" The three clones wrapped their arms around each other's back, creating some kind of small wall, as the snake rammed into them. The three grabbed the snake so it wasn't able to move as another clone jumped onto the head of the great snake, holding the real Naruto. Slinging the real Naruto at Orochimaru, the clone called out, "**Bunshin Taiatari **_**(Clone Ramming Suicide Attack)**_!"

The real Naruto saw Orochimaru open his mouth, most likely about to strike with that weird sword he's been using whenever he got too close, but before he could, Naruto created yet another clone. Jumping on the clone's back and flipping over Orochimaru, as a snake holding the ominous sword within its mouth extended from Orochimaru's maw and sliced into Naruto's clone. Naruto landed stiffly, on the small part of the branch, where Orochimaru was standing, and spinning on his heel Naruto twirled around, bringing out a kunai as he did so. With one swift and strong slice, he cut Orochimaru's head off, the thing flying through the air, landing off somewhere.

Naruto had a victorious smirk until he saw that the body was starting to turn into mud. "Tch…" Naruto said to himself, _'…__**Tsuchi Bunshin **_**(Earth Clone)**_!'_ Naruto knew he didn't have much time to hide, seeing as Orochimaru was probably watching him this very instant, but he had to think up something. Should he really use _that _Jutsu? What if Sasuke and Sakura were still in the vicinity? No that couldn't be, he's been fighting this guy for almost thirty minutes now. Wait what if one of his other friends, from his rookie years, are somehow close by. Well, it didn't really matter, they never actually thought him as a friend, so what does it matter?

Orochimaru looked at him closely, contemplating whether or not he should have the Curse Seal. He did show great stamina and Chakra creating so many Kage Bunshins. He showed he could make wise choices, sacrificing his life for his friends so they could get away. He showed he could come up with various battle strategies in difficult situations. He also showed great Taijutsu skills when using his Kage Bunshins. This kid is close to beginning low-Chuunin level and probably never had a good sensei, seeing as he's the Kyuubi brat. Orochimaru could just imagine how strong this boy could become if he had a good sensei. A strong sensei, yes, this boy was perfect for the Curse Seal. While being the jailer of the Kyuubi no Yoko, _and_ living in Konoha, will better help him get the boy. Seeing as Konoha's ignorant population most likely scarred the boy through his life. It was perfect; all he needed to do was push the boy to leave the village.

"Boy…" Naruto heard in all directions, figuring out Orochimaru was projecting his voice everywhere, "… why stay in this village?"

Naruto didn't know what the man was doing, but at least it slightly delayed his inevitable end, "Because I have people here to protect."

"Oh, like who?"

"My friends…" Naruto said slightly lower in tone, this being a sensitive subject.

"What friends? You're the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Naruto didn't pay any attention to the fact that he knew what was inside him, "I'm not the Kyuubi. I'm just the jailer!"

"That's right, you're not the Kyuubi. Then why does everyone see you as it?"

"B-Because…" Naruto wanted to say why, but he just couldn't, he couldn't talk about his village like that.

"Because what!"

"Because they're ignorant!" and there it was, Naruto had finally lowered his mask for once, showing the anger that lay underneath that fake rouge.

"That's right they are. So why not come with me, and I'll train you, so one day you and me can come back and destroy Konoha."

"…N-No!" Naruto screamed, his mask going back on, "I will protect this village in which my friends live!"

"Oh and what kind of companions just leave their friend to die? It might have been your choice to stay behind, but they were the ones that listened and left. If my friend ordered me to escape, knowing he would not survive, I'd stay and die beside him!" the snake said lying.

"S-So what, I still have other people." Naruto said. He could feel the sides of his eyes starting to water.

"Like who?!"

"Old Man Sarutobi!" Naruto called out.

"Oh, what has the old man ever done for you?"

"H-He's given me a place to live!" Naruto yelled out, defending the old Hokage.

"Has he given you a family?"

"T-The Hokage can only do so much." Naruto said, trying to come up with something to say.

"No, the Hokage is the leader of the village, he can do anything he wants, he could have easily just adopted you himself, but no he just gave you an apartment void of love and kindness."

"Y-You're wrong…" Naruto said through watery eyes.

"Am I? Or is it you just don't want to believe me, and listen to your inner self?"

"Just… shut-up!" Naruto screamed, not wanting to listen to this man anymore. _'I'm sorry my 'friends', but it looks like I'll have to use _it_."_

Orochimaru watched as Naruto started to smirk, while wiping away the tears that were once descending his cheeks. Naruto, with the same fierce look he'd been giving Orochimaru throughout their fight, raised his right hand, positioning it over his heart.

"I don't know or care where you are, you snake freak! But it doesn't matter. You see a couple months ago, I stole the Scroll of Sealing which contains many Forbidden Jutsus. I was fooled into thinking that if I learned one, I could become a Genin. So I took the scroll to a hidden place I once stumbled upon, and learned the first Jutsu in the scroll, which was the Kage Bunshin…" Orochimaru could see the smirk on the boy's face growing larger, "after learning the first technique I was about to return the scroll when I accidentally bumped it. Making it open, showing the second technique within. I never really got all the details on how to use it, but I've actually created a variation of it. This technique… was called… **Bunshin Bakuha **_**(Shadow Clone Explosion)**_... and my variation, which I'm about to show you…"

Naruto then clasped his right hand hard against the place over his heart, sending large quantities of Chakra to his heart, "…is called… **Daijigabakuha **_**(Great Self Explosion)**_!" and using all his might, he completely stopped the flow of Chakra from entering his heart, causing a mass eruption within. And with a final scream Naruto exploded, blasting away anything within a kilometer radius of their current position, leaving nothing but ash and the charred ground underneath.

"W-What was that?" Sakura asked, finally starting to calm down about how they left Naruto behind. She was kind of worried seeing as the explosion was right in the vicinity of were Naruto was fighting the guy.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered, looking for some fish in the river they were near.

'_Please Naruto, be okay.'_ Sakura thought to herself, watching the smoke from the blast rising high into the sky, knowing it would rain cats and dogs soon as the clouds above started to turn pitch black.

Naruto's eyes blinked tiredly, trying to awaken from his unconscious state _'W-What?'_ he thought to himself, falling back onto his rump, looking at his right hand. He wasn't dead? That's impossible, that Jutsu should have killed him. Naruto looked around; yeah it was the same area he was in, only now the only thing he saw was charred earth and small piles of ash in which the trees used to lay. A pale looking thing then caught the side of his eyes, looking over he saw something with many folds. With much effort, Naruto pushed himself up and walked to the weird looking thing.

When close he saw that it was the skin of that Grass-nin, like he'd actually shed himself, like a snake? The entire right side of the skin was missing the edges, being charred, showing he was hit by the Jutsu.

"That was very impressive." Naruto heard behind him. Twisting in the air as he jumped forward, away from the voice, he laid his eyes on this 'new' version of Orochimaru.

This Orochimaru was very pale, his skin almost being complete white. He had the eyes of a dangerous snake, the irises being yellow with slit pupils. His eyelids were covered in a light purple color, were they ran down the sides of his nostril in a pointed fashion. His dark hair ran down to the top section of his back. He was wearing a tan shirt, with black around the collar. Under the tan shirt was a tight black long-sleeved shirt. Large purple rope wrapped around the man's waist being tied in the back, to look like a knot. From his waist down he wore normal ninja attire.

"How am I alive?" Naruto asked, taking a step back just missing the exoskeleton of Orochimaru's old skin.

"Lucky for you, I was fast enough to come in and use my **Fusokufuri no Jutsu **_**(Neutral Technique)**_ to cancel the Jutsu at the same time you exploded. This effectively kept you alive, but did not stop your Jutsu's destructive power."

"Then how are you still alive?" Naruto asked.

"Easy, I used my **Taisha Atogama no Jutsu **_**(Regeneration Replacement Technique)**_" Orochimaru said, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto. "It let's me rejuvenate myself, or something like that."

"What a Jutsu…? Naruto said quietly, not believing there was such a strong technique on earth.

"Please, that's just the tip of the iceberg." Orochimaru said evilly, raising his right hand up high, looking at the palm of his hand, "there are much more Jutsus to learn in this world…"

Orochimaru's eyes slowly looked down to the boy who was still holding his battle position, Orochimaru's hand still holding high. With a devilish smile he lowered his hand to be even with the boy, "…and you could help me."

Naruto looked at the man's hand for a couple of seconds before slapping it away, "like I'd ever join someone like you!"

Orochimaru then chuckled lightly, using his left hand to hold his right elbow, so he could lay his chin on the back of his right hand. "You may deny me now, Uzumaki Naruto, but I can clearly see the inner you. I can see the person that's been sealed by this mask you wear. And soon it will come off, and you'll want revenge upon this village you once cared so much for. And when that happens, I'll take you as my student, and teach you everything I know. For now there's a _special _present I have to give you."

Orochimaru then punched Naruto in his solar plexus, completely knocking him unconscious. Grabbing Naruto by the shoulders so he wouldn't fall onto the ground, he heaved him over his shoulders and used **Shunshin** _**(Body Flicker)**_ to get away, knowing full well this was the best choice for the Curse Seal, _'to think this boy could have created such a technique like that. It's undoubtedly S-Rank do to its requirements. But to have created such a technique on top of knowing both Kage Bunshin and Tajuu Kage Bunshin, B- and A-Ranked Jutsus. This boy has more talent then even me, it's just so untouched. This village is just a hoard of imbeciles and fools…'_

Naruto faintly tried to open his eyes. His eyes taking slower then they usually do to adjust to the scenario around him. He must have been in a whole different area then where he last was, seeing as there was no place that was marked by burned or battle scorn land nearby. Looking to his left he saw a clear river quietly flowing by. He was very thirsty. Getting two feet under him, Naruto stood up only to fall back down on his butt. Naruto didn't know what just happened. All of a sudden his legs felt like rubber and he couldn't help but fall back down. Why was he so tired?

It then dawned on Naruto that he'd just been fighting that Orochimaru man and was knocked out. Using all the energy he had Naruto spun around, now standing up, but crouching on his legs and left hand. The right hovering over his kunai holster just incase Orochimaru was still near by. Sensing nothing for awhile off he calmed down. Naruto couldn't help but collapse at that instant, whatever energy he had from the short nap now gone. Looking back over to the river Naruto crawled closer. Once he was a foot away, Naruto reached forward receiving a massive about of pain shot throughout his entire body.

Naruto didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't able to move, the pain still constant within his body. Although most of the pain he was receiving seemed to originate from his left shoulder. Using anything he had within, to pull himself just a few inches further to the river, he looked in its reflection. Nothing out of the ordinary, seeing as there was nothing wrong he decided to take a look at his left shoulder. Pulling his white collar and the black shirt he had underneath the jacket down, he saw three black comma-like figures cycling each other. What on God's earth is that?

'_Oh what does it matter?'_ Naruto thought to himself, falling down onto his back. Forgetting about the Mark on his neck and the solemn need for water, _'I just need to sleep…'_

"Seems like were finally here…" Sasuke said quietly, still depressed about his friend/rival's diversion of death.

"Y-Yeah…" Sakura agreed not caring about the fact that they had finally made it to the tower in the middle of the forest. Sakura still had the dry tear marks down her cheeks, as she had been cry for some while.

"Um, then I'll see you two inside?" Yakushi Kabuto asked looking over to the dejected group of ninja as his own teammates came into view.

"Yeah…" the two said in monotone unison.

Kabuto didn't want to hang around them anymore, do to their gloominess, as he walked through the doors with his companions. He had already helped them get an Earth and Heaven scroll, what more could he give?

Kabuto was about to open the scrolls when he noticed his snake master leaning against the wall. "Orochimaru-sama… the information regarding Uchiha Sasuke has decreased. He seemed to be very depressed for some reason, and I haven't really seen his skills that much, also I didn't detect the Curse Seal on him, Orochimaru-sama?"

The snake Sannin wasn't paying attention, his mind still wondering about the boy with the new Curse Seal. "Forget about the Uchiha…" Orochimaru ordered surprising Kabuto.

"What why?" the Sound spy asked not believing what he was hearing. After all the trouble dealing with Itachi down to his little brother Sasuke, always talking about holding the Sharingan within his grasp. Why would he change his mind all of a sudden?

"What of the Kyuubi brat?" Orochimaru asked, not listening to his servant's question. He was hoping Kabuto could give him some information about the boy, not like before when he called the boy 'talent-less'. Although he wasn't quite sure whether or not Naruto had made it back to his team, he did try to place the boy as close as he could without being detected by the two disheartened Genin.

"Um… he wasn't with his group for some reason. I thought that's why the girl and Sasuke-kun seemed so down in the dumps. But what could you possibly gain from him?" the glass wearing man asked, not understanding his master's plan.

Orochimaru jadedly let out a sigh, knowing his subordinate had no more information on the Jinchuuriki, "… Nothing at all Kabuto… nothing whatsoever…"

Man was Naruto lucky. Well at first it didn't seem so, seeing as he had just woke up from his 30 minute nap and learned that the end of the second part of the Chuunin Exams were about to close in an hour, by that of a group of Mist Genin. Though the fact that he was close to the Tower that marked the end of the exam, and that the group of Genin had both a Heaven and Earth scroll, was just magnificent. So just incase his two teammates failed in getting one of the scrolls he could come in to save the day. The last good thing was the fact that that same group passing him was exceedingly gullible. Falling into a self-springing kunai trap quite easily, I guess one gets very careless when in a hurry.

Taking the two scrolls from the fallen corpses and using whatever he had within to push forward, Naruto walked closer to that of his destination.

Sasuke and Sakura had just entered an empty room, thinking it was the end of the Second Exam. All they saw was a scroll hanging against the wall. Sakura walked closer to the scroll, not getting what it meant she turned to her teammate – Sakura had to stop, chocking up a little, still not use to using the singular term –, "I don't get what this scroll is saying, something about Heaven and Earth. The scroll seems to be missing different parts of itself."

"We probably have to open the two scrolls…" Sasuke said nonchalantly, like he'd done this before, but in reality just didn't feel like going into great description.

"Oh…" she said, for the first time not caring that Sasuke had made another brilliant observation.

Unraveling the two scrolls a puff of smoke like a summoning happened, Umino Iruka, their old academy teacher came into existence. With a wide smile he greeted his former students, "Congratulations, you three pass the Second Exam!"

Sakura and Sasuke had stunned faces, not know what was going on, but soon looked downcast hearing him say '3'.

Iruka wondered why they looked so down when he had just blurted out that they had past, but he soon realized what was missing. Where was the outburst of how good he did? Where was the cry of how good he was? Where was the roar of how he was going to become Hokage? Where the hell was Naruto?

"Um, where's Naruto guys?" the man with a scar across his nose asked, dreading what their answer might be.

Sakura looked to the right, not wanting to look at her old teacher's expression as she told him what happened. Sakura couldn't help but hug herself as salty droplets of water cascaded down her cheeks, "N-Naruto sacrificed himself to let us escape from this powerful ninja…"

Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way Naruto could die, not before becoming Hokage. What about his dream, his ambition, and his way of the ninja. Looking to his right Iruka saw Sasuke looking at the ground, not wanting to look at his sensei's staggered face, and now he knew this no sick trick. The boy that was like his little brother was gone. Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

"Well, I might as well get you guys up to the Third Exam before the Hokage beings his instructions, come on…" Iruka said, suddenly feeling sad and depressed, waving for them to follow, not telling them the whole thing about how Earth symbolized the body and how Heaven symbolized mental strength.

"Hey Sakura, listen to me…" Sasuke said, coming up from behind Sakura, grabbing her wrist gently, "I know that because Naruto is gone it's going to be hard for us seeing as it's just the two of us. But I promised Naruto I would protect you with my life, and that's what I intend to do. So, instead of moping around, we need to keep pushing forward and become strong, got it."

Sakura nodded, a new resolve coming over her. A smile that seemed like it'd never returned came upon her face, "Right!"

Sasuke then did something that shocked her. He grabbed _her_ hand lightly, but tight enough that it wouldn't slip out. For the first time in her life she saw Sasuke truly smile. "Come on." He said softly following Iruka up the stairs, never once letting go of her hand.

Kabuto was slowly trying to find out why Orochimaru didn't give the Uchiha the Curse Seal and why he wanted to know so much about the Jinchuuriki boy know as 'Naruto'. At first he thought it was because Orochimaru gave the Uzumaki the Curse Seal, but that was impossible, well more like why would he? He went through the different stories of Team 7 with Orochimaru before the exam's start. Haruno Sakura was the only one in her family to be a ninja and had hardly, if any, ninja talent. Uzumaki Naruto had absolutely no talent either being dead-last in his class. The only thing he had working for him was the Kyuubi and he couldn't even control it. While Uchiha Sasuke had enough talent to fill out for his teammates, had the Sharingan, and graduated first in his class. Could he really have chosen Naruto over Sasuke?

"W-What?!" Kakashi asked, as Iruka told him what happened to Naruto. Iruka was right behind Kakashi, overlooking the remaining Genin of the Chuunin Exams as the Hokage continued his short speech about why the Chuunin Exams were taking place.

"I-It's true, they told me just a couple minutes ago." Iruka said, having a monotone look about him, not changing from the impassive face he was holding.

"I-I see, thank you…" Kakashi said quietly as Iruka walked behind the lined up Jonin back to his spot. Kakashi looked to his squad that was now one less, thinking about how their loss would affect them in the near future. He watched all the groups consisting of three Genin closely. Seeming to read each one of them and thinking how lucky they were that they haven't gone through the loss of one of their teammates like Team 7 has. The wheel of time seemed to slowdown as he viewed his lined up team. Now, without the energetic form of a little orange boy, it'll be very dull at practice for all of them.

Kakashi could feel Gai's Youthful eyes on him. He was very grateful that Gai was serious when he wanted to, and wasn't talking. Be it saying how Gai had told him his team wasn't ready, or be it encouraging words of consolation. This was a reason why Gai was his greatest rival and greatest friend even though Kakashi never acted like it.

On the other side of the rows of Jonin, one disguised Orochimaru was seething. How could they do such a thing? He jammed it into Anko's mind, in their quarrel just an hour ago, that if they even touched Naruto with the intent of taking him out of the Chuunin Exams he'd bring hell upon Konoha and destroy it. Maybe he wasn't clear enough when he referred to Naruto during their encounter, always saying how he 'holds something very important'. Although it was a bad idea to not give them a name, he didn't care, because he knew Anko would try and stop him from competing in the match.

Anko herself was silently biting on her fingernails lightly, still thinking on who Orochimaru could have given the Curse Seal. None of them seemed to be in pain, other then the soreness and tiredness they got through the exam itself. Damn it! Why didn't Orochimaru give them a name! This was so frustrating, first she feels her curse mark react confusing her as to why, then she learns Orochimaru is back and is taking part of the Chuunin Exams in some diabolical ploy to destroy Konoha. After that she actually encounters him in the Forest of Death and is ready to sacrifice herself in order to kill him. Turns out when she's about to sacrifice her life he turns into mud. Leaving her for dead, and if it wasn't for the Anbu, she would have.

Anko kept her mind off that, trying to find the one placed with that horrid curse. As if destiny slapped her in the face, everyone in the arena crooked their heads to the uproar coming from the entrance.

"Let go of me you jackasses!" A boy with blonde hair and cerulean eyes complained, indefatigably dragging 5 Chuunin onward, wanting to advance in the Exam so he could compete against other strong opponents. "Come on already, I got the two damn scrolls what more do I need to pass!"

"We're sorry! But we've told you already! You're to late; the Second Exams are already over!" One of the Chuunin cried, still holding onto Naruto's right leg tightly, trying to stop him from going further, but too little avail. They had to stop anyone that entered without the requirements, but they were prohibited from using lethal means do the Hokage's orders.

"I probably would have made it up in time if you all didn't decide to spring on me, and make me drag all your asses up five stories!" Naruto howled back, dragging them even further into the small showground.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura said, seeming to tremble in place. H-He was alive, all that worry and regret for nothing. It felt as if a ton of weight just came of her shoulders as she watched him do his usual rebellious thing as he bickered some more with the Chuunin clutching onto him.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and was surprised by his reaction. This was the first time she saw him so shocked. His eyes were bugged out; not believing what was before him. His best friend and rival – who was thought to be dead – was standing in front of them.

"Ahem…" the Sandaime cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Mind explaining to me, what on earth is going on?"

All five Chuunin who were once compressed around Naruto jumped into a straight line, each one bowing their heads. "We're sorry Hokage-sama, but this kid entered without reaching the requirements you set for use." Said the Chuunin in the very middle of the line up

"The hell are you talking about, I have the two scrolls right fucking here!" Naruto roared pointing to the two scrolls in his left hand, not caring about his foul language, for these Chuunin were becoming _really_ irritating.

"Naruto!" the Uzumaki heard from a far. Turning to the voice's origin he saw a bustle of pink and black hair. Looking down a little he spotted Sasuke and Sakura, his teammates, waving to him. Putting a weary smile he walked over to his teammates. "I'm so relieved you're okay!"

Sakura then did something that shocked the entire Rookie Nine, she hugged him. Him, the dead-last in the academy and the one said to have no talent at all. Naruto couldn't help but wonder why his chest felt wet all of a sudden. But once Sakura pulled back he understood. She was crying tears of joy. She thought he, her teammate, was dead.

Naruto then felt someone's hand pat itself on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw Sasuke smiling. "I'm glad you're okay" he said nicely glad that they were a whole team again.

The Sandaime watched Naruto as he reunited with his teammates. Sarutobi knew all along Naruto was not with his squad, and even though he wanted to, he wasn't aloud to find out what happened to Naruto do to him having to give the remaining Genin the speech about the Hidden Village's alliances. Looking at Naruto closely he noticed Naruto would occasionally grab the left side of his shoulder, flinching in pain as he did so. It then hit the old man as to who Orochimaru possibly gave the Curse Seal. He and Anko were trying to figure who it might have been, but could it really be Naruto of all people. What could Orochimaru possibly want Naruto fo- the Kyuubi!

Remembering the words Anko had told him Orochimaru said, _"He holds something of great importance."_

He wanted to stop the exams right there and put Naruto under great surveillance. But he couldn't do that, he had to think of Naruto's well being. Even if that was the right thing to do, he couldn't. He cared for the boy like a son. So doing what he had to, he dismissed the five Chuunin that were still standing in the same position as they were before.

A Jounin, wearing his headband like a hat so the top of his hair was patted down, appeared in front of the lined up Genin. Quieting down they looked at him questionably.

_Cough, Cough_

"Should we start the preliminaries now, Hokage-sama _cough, cough_" the ninja asked, turning to face the village's leader.

The Hokage nodded his head in reply, "yes Hayate."

"Um, excuse me…" Yamanaka Ino said raising her hand, to get Hayate's attention.

Looking at his small clipboard he replied, "Yes, um… _cough, cough_… Yamanaka Ino."

"What are these 'preliminaries'?"

"You see… _cough, cough_… this is the first time we've had so many competitors, so… _cough, cough_… we need to narrow down the numbers before we go to the Third Exam."

"Oh, okay…"

"_Cough, cough_ okay good, now that that's done I like for you all to forward your attention to the big monitor behind me…" turning around he pointed to the monitor that just appeared behind a hidden wall panel, "_cough, cough_ these matches will be one-on-one an will begin right away so if there is anyone that does not want to fight you can leave now _cough, cough_."

Some were shocked by what he had just said, why would any of them quit after coming so far? Hayate, seeing that no one wanted to quit turned back to the monitor. "…well lets begin_ cough_…"

Different names flew by, the monitor decided who will face who, until two names came up

_Yakushi Kabuto vs. Uzumaki Naruto_

'_Fuck me…' _Naruto thought. Why did he have to be the first to compete, he couldn't have a little time to rest.

'_I couldn't have asked for a better opponent.' _Kabuto thought to himself, Naruto being the only reason he had not quit.

"_Cough, cough _the two combatants please stay here, the rest make your way up the platforms" Hayate said, getting everyone to leave the lower arena so the two could have bigger room to fight.

Naruto noticed that Kakashi walked a bit slower as he came behind Naruto, "I'm glad you're alright." He whispered quietly

"Thanks" Naruto said, looking at the back of his sensei as he walked away.

"Now do either of you have anything to say_ cough, cough_" getting no answer it was apparent they didn't, so with an intake of air Hayate called out.

"Fight!"

Naruto had quite a quarrel on his hands. First he had almost no Chakra or stamina left in his body. His whole anatomy was aching all over; the most straining area being his left shoulder. His left shoulder was holding that of the Curse Seal, a design that looked like three comma-like marks circling one another. Another factor to the boy's disappointment was he just carried five Chuunin up five flights of stairs, completely depleting whatever energy he had on his way here. But to top it off, he's the very first one to compete in a match for the preliminaries, facing someone who's took the exam seven times.

'_God… why must you hate me so?'_ the young blonde pondered, his wavering eyes closing by the second. He knew if he tried to fight he'd die. He had no Chakra or stamina whatsoever left within his feeble body. He didn't know how he was still awake let alone standing up. His eyes slowly closed as he watched the man named Kabuto charged Naruto, his hands glowing with strange blue Chakra. The last thing he saw was Kabuto's palm heading for his head, but for some reason it never hit as it went gliding over his head.

The entire audience watched as Kabuto hurtled toward Naruto, blue Chakra encasing his hands. Kabuto threw his right hand forward, aiming to grab Naruto's head, but was met with only air. Naruto had fallen to his knees, having no control over his body whatsoever. Kabuto stopped his attack; bringing his arms back to their standard position by his sides. Naruto fell forward, his limp shoulder barely keeping his upper body from falling to the ground as it settled against Kabuto's left thigh. Everyone could see the boy's eyes turn cloudy as they rolled to the back of his head, signifying his oncoming demise.

'_What!?'_ the snake Sannin thought looking down from the upper level, _'why is he dying!'_

Elsewhere Team 7 became very concerned about their young knuckle-head. _'Naruto…'_ a fretful Haruno thought, looking down to her teammate. She had lost him once, and she wasn't about to lose him again, _'please be okay, please.'_

Yamanaka Ino looked over to her longtime rival not in the least feeling for the boy that was almost dead down there, "You know this is to be expected seeing as it's Naruto. Losing before it even started." Ino seemed to be forwarding this statement to Sakura, but everyone on their side of the upper level heard her, even the Sandaime.

Sakura turned to her long time rival, disgust written all over her face. She opened her mouth about to burst in rage at her once _best_ friend's comment, but was beaten to it.

"What the _hell_ do you know, AH!?" Uchiha Sasuke yelled, shocking the rest of the rookie nine by his livid demeanor. "You perceive so much when you know nothing of him! Don't make such assumptions when you know so little!"

Ino could only be taken aback by Sasuke protest, "S-Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi slightly smirked under his masked face, _'seems he's really changed in a good way throughout this exam's ordeal.'_

"Well it is to be expected that Naruto'd lose this match." Said none other then Hatake Kakashi, shocking his own students along with the Sandaime as to his statement. "Look at all the cuts covering his body, he looks like he should have been dead long ago do to loss of blood."

At that point almost everyone, some had already known, noticed the physical features that covered the boy's young body. Naruto's body was literally coated with cuts of all shapes and sizes, some small and some large. His outer orange jacket was completely shredded and ripped, leaving large holes that revealed the black shirt he wore underneath. Even the shirt itself had cuts in it, showing the bare skin that had been maimed. Not only that but it seemed like there were scars left there from previous injuries. Leaving only little white lines as to where the cuts were once held. Naruto himself also seemed a little pale; probably from lack of water or food if not both.

Everyone watched as Kabuto leaned down and grabbed a handful of Naruto's white collar, pulling him off his feet to eye level. Naruto eyes were barely cracked open, the whites of his eyes being the only thing visible from the bottom of the eyelids. He wasn't dead seeing as he was still breathing, but barely, his breathing becoming slower every second signifying he was on the verge of death. Kabuto didn't know why Orochimaru wanted this boy so badly, he didn't seem that special. Kabuto looked to the examiner, Gekkou Hayate, before nodding to the unconscious boy to indicate that he was done.

"Well… _cough; cough_… seeing as Uzumaki Naruto cannot continue the winner is-"

"NO!" Sasuke yelled, looking like he was about to jump over the very bars that protected him from falling below, "What the hell are you doing dope! You came all this way just to lose in the first match of the _preliminaries_! You defeated Haku the boy that I couldn't even compare to! You fought that Orochimaru man when I was just standing there shaking in fear by his mere presence!"

Most seasoned ninja that had known about the rogue Sannin, slightly gasped. Already knowing Orochimaru was there in Konoha, but the fact that Naruto had actually fought the man of such power and survived, "Naruto…" Sasuke seemed to hesitate at that point, apparently not wanting to say something, but said it anyway, "I'll admit it… Your stronger than me…"

Mostly everyone that had known anything about the two Genin and their records in the Ninja Academy went wide-eyed at his proclamation, "And I'll be _damned_ if your just going to go lose to some four-eyed freak like him. So wake up, and _fucking fight_!"

Everyone seemed to fall silent after the boy's rant about Naruto's accomplishments. Everyone's eyes slowly turned toward the hung up youngster. His limp body not even moving to the Uchiha's outcry. Almost out of nowhere a small sizzling sound was heard throughout the arena. Flame-like red marks, coming from Naruto's left shoulder, started to cover the left side of the boy's face.

'_That can't be…'_ thought that of Kakashi and the Sandaime, not believing what they saw on the boy's face.

'_The… The Curse Seal!'_ Kabuto stammered, not believing what was in front of him.

The red-like marks seemed to vanish, leaving in their place black flame-like marks covering the left side of Naruto's upper body. Naruto's face was nonetheless still hanging back do to his unconscious form. But that's when it happened. His eyes shot open, the once cerulean blue, now crimson red accompanied by slit toothpick sized pupils. Naruto's blood red eyes rolled down, his motionless expression still facing the ceiling, as his eyes engaged Kabuto's.

Naruto's fingertips on both hands imbedded themselves into the two sides of Kabuto's forearm muscles causing a pulsing sensation through his entire right arm. But it didn't end there; Naruto took his right hand's fingertips out of the teen's skin and brought his index and middle-finger down into the top part of his forearm, just behind the wrist, cutting his Flexor Diqitorum Superficialis muscle. Kabuto was about to let go of Naruto seeing as his entire right arm was going limp, but unlucky for him, he wasn't fast enough. Naruto had taken his bloody fingertips out of Kabuto's forearm and did a mid-air spin kick to Kabuto's abdomen. Sending the older teen into the wall across the arena, an outline of rubble surrounding him, showing he had created an imprint in the wall behind him.

Naruto landed softly on the ground, the former black flame marks now red again as they stretched further around his body, coming to a stop once the marks were fully covering his entire anatomy. Naruto's hair then started to whip around violently as purple and red Chakra encircled him. Naruto's jacket was forcefully ripped out of his pants do to the mere velocity at which the Chakra was moving. The zipper holding his jacket together also couldn't help but rip open due to its pressure, revealing the already tattered black t-shirt he wore underneath. As the wind died down everyone noticed Naruto's features starting to change. Naruto bent down, feeling his canine teeth grow bigger and sharper due to the demonic red Chakra surrounding him. His three millimeter sized whisker marks on his cheeks becoming full and darkly defined. His trimmed fingernails growing out about an inch as they became sharper, changing into those of claws. And his hair that grew about two inches, the already lose Konoha headband protector unraveling from his head and falling to the ground with a _clang_.

All fell silent as Naruto's body straightened itself out, the chakra slightly dying down. Naruto stretched his arms out his clawed hands clasping into fists, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the changed boy laughed out loud, as the two different Chakras roared again in a blast of energy, blowing the rubble and anything around away.

"_I'm FREEEEE!_" the altered form of Naruto roared, his demonic features scaring some of the Genin on the upper levels. What scared most of them though was the fact that his voice had deepened by _miles_. None of them had thought a voice could get so low and raspy. (_N/A: if you watch the Naruto Japanese anime then please think of Kakuzu's voice, because that's what I'm aiming for.)_

The Hokage and some of his older Jounin were startled by what Naruto had said, not the fact that Naruto had gained such a low voice, but because he was a Jinchuuriki and held the Kyuubi no Yoko. Could that mean the beast had escaped. No, if it did, the thing wouldn't still be in the boy's body. They all had to just sit a watch.

'Naruto' seemed to calm down a little now that he was fully aware of his surroundings. The fierce red and purple Chakra that surrounded him dimmed down, leaving him with the Curse Seal raveled around him. Kabuto looked up from his position against the wall, still sticking into the cement surface. He looked to his bloody right arm spotting the four finger sized puncture marks that were on each side of his forearm and the two on the top of it.

'_He pierced my Flexor Carpi Ulnaris and Brachialis muscles, while cutting my Flexor Diqitorum Superficialis muscle in the same moment. He knew where and what he was hitting. Only a medical-nin of my caliber or a high-ranked Hunter-nin could know such things, so how is it he knows this.' _The sound spy thought looking to his severely punctured arm, knowing he couldn't use it for quite a while even if he were to use his **Inyu Shometsu **_**(Secret Healing Injury Destruction)**_. Not only that, but that kick was like something he'd never felt before. If what Orochimaru had once described was true about his old teammate's strength, then that boy's was at least close to Tsunade's strength if not the same.

Kabuto turned his attention to said blonde, watching his movements closely as his outgrown hair cast a shadow over his eyes. Kabuto found it strange that Naruto smirked as he took a step forward, his foot planting itself on the boy's fallen headband. Like the very fact it was disgracing the name of Konoha made him happy. Naruto continued his walk, completely ignoring that his headband was still on the ground, as he stood in the middle of the arena. Naruto looked dead straight into Kabuto's eyes, his crimson eyes striking terror into his heart as he witnessed himself being slaughtered in front of this _monster_.

'_That little devil stole my technique…' _thought an impressed Orochimaru, watching as his number one assistant fall to this boy's might. _'I never would have thought his inner self would have such power… it's wonderful…'_

"And here I thought that kick killed you." the deep voiced Naruto said, awaking Kabuto from his panic-stricken trance. Kabuto shook his head back-and-forth, getting a hold of his surroundings and what was happening. Naruto raised his hands; making measly blurs at the immense speed he was doing hand seals. Putting his hands horizontally parallel to each other, the boy whispered something ominously, something only Kabuto and Hayate could hear, "Abayo _**(Goodbye)**_…" Out stretching his hands – almost looking like he was giving Kabuto a Kamehameha – Naruto yelled, "**Fuuton:** **Kami Oroshi **_**(Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains)**_!" Sending a spiraling current of wind crashing his way. Do to the Jutsu's Wind natural affinity it couldn't help but pick up small pieces of the tile underneath.

Kabuto was about to flip to his right but remembered the fatal condition his limp arm was in. So, making a stop in the direction he was going to go, Kabuto turned and flipped to the left. The vortex of wind crashing into the body imprinted wall Kabuto had just been. Looking across the battle arena to the now calm arm-crossed Naruto, the Jutsu now gone, Kabuto couldn't help but contemplate his odds. Kabuto put on one of his infamous fake smiles as he raised his left hand.

"I give up…" Kabuto stated calmly, shocking some of the people of the upper level, _'there's no point in me to continue, this person is not the Naruto that everyone knew moments ago. This Naruto is someone dark and vile, someone I can't hope to beat.'_

"Very well… _cough, cough_…" Hayate raised his left hand, bringing it down so it was pointing at Naruto, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto…"

Not surprisingly there were no cheers; the only ones willing to cheer were still shocked by the boy's transformation. Naruto had not yet got rid of the Curse Seal as Kabuto walked towards Naruto. Kabuto extended his left hand, in an approach to show friendship as the Sandaime felt something menacing. _'Oh no…'_

Naruto wore a deep frown as he watched the boy's hand extend toward him. Looking up he saw right through the fake smile the glass-wearing man made. Naruto put on a smile, much to the relief of his old classmates but the Jounin however could see right through that wicked smile. Slapping the hand away Naruto crushed his hand wrist-deep into Kabuto's stomach, sending him flying back. Kabuto spat out a large quantity of blood at the boy's strike, this strength was without a doubt as strong as or even _stronger_ than that of the Slug Sannin, Tsunade.

Naruto charged Kabuto yet again, right arm cocked back for another monster blow, "We're not done until your dead!" Naruto would have continued but was stopped as the four Jounin senseis had him tightly secured. Gai had him in a headlock. Kurenai had her entire body crouched down right into front of him, telling him not to continue. Asuma held Naruto's left arm tightly, just in case he tried to use his left to get free. Last Naruto's sensei, Kakashi, held the fist that was headed straight for Kabuto's defenseless body. Kakashi was wondering why the fist he had just stopped was so powerful, but that played no role in what he was really thinking. Looking into his student's eyes he couldn't help but see the resemblance he held to that of the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. His eyes held frightening and vile power, something that if controlled, could destroy everything.

"What are you doing Naruto!?" Kakashi yelled, not believing this was the same happy and fun student he knew when they first met, "Why are you doing this?"

"…Because… I can…" Naruto looked right into his sensei's eyes as an even bigger depraved smile came to his face, "… and do you actually think that the likes of _you_ can stop me the container of the most powerful weapon?"

Kakashi didn't know how but he felt as if Naruto was actually pushing him back. The four Jounin were shocked as they noticed Naruto's body start to inch forward, drawing even closer to the boy they were trying so hard to protect. Even when they used some force to restrain him, it only acted as a slight postponement in his trail.

"NARUTO!" the decrepit voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen called out, stopping the Genin in his tracks. "Stop this immediately!" Hiruzen now recognized where he had once heard this voice, remembering that day brought a vast weight of guilt into his stomach

This darker Naruto looked back, over the Jounin, to the old man. Giving him a sly smile, Naruto asked back, "Why should I you old bastard!" Naruto yelled back, shocking everyone that knew of the friendship he and the Sandaime held. What was this? This was no Naruto they all knew.

Sakura was looking down at her teammate, not believing what she was looking at. This was not the Naruto she knew. For the longest time Sakura had only thought of Naruto as a nuisance and an idiot that got in her way with 'Sasuke-kun'. But ever since they got back from the mission to the wave it's been different, especially since the start of the Chuunin Exams. When they were taking the first Exam with Ibiki and he told them the consequences if they were to get the tenth question wrong, she was about to raise her hand to protect Naruto from that dreadful consequence if he were to get it wrong. Then when she lost Naruto to that Orochimaru man she didn't know what she was going to do. She wanted to die right there, wanting to meet him in the afterlife. Even when Sasuke tried to comfort her with that little pep talk, she just put on a fake smile when on the inside it hadn't changed one bit.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but her losing Naruto was even more painful when she lost Sasuke to that Haku boy. She didn't know why she was feeling these things for the blonde. She had never liked him in the Academy, so why is she starting to feel this way about him. When they had reunited just moments ago it took everything she had to let go of Naruto. She wanted to stay within his warm and comforting grasp. She slightly blushed when she remembered her hand accidently going into one of the open holes in Naruto's jacket and shirt in the back when she was hugging him as she felt his smooth bare skin underneath. Looking at this new Naruto she couldn't help but let tears fall down her cheeks at what he was doing. This was not the Naruto she new and she didn't like it.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, drawing the Uzumaki's attention, as she too jumped onto the railing like her other teammate, Sasuke, was doing. "Please stop, this isn't like you!"

Naruto eyes darted to Sakura's, crimson meeting emerald. Naruto saw the tears that cascaded down her cheeks but gave a smile; "Shut-up you bit-" Naruto was cut off as he could literally hear the echo of his heartbeat throughout his body. Screaming in agony, Naruto thrashed around, getting out of the Jounins' grasps as they jumped away from was holding his arms to his chest screaming in the same time the seal started vanashing

His flapping jacket and hair soon settled down as his bangs covered his forehead softly, casting a dark shadow over his eyes. Everyone watched in what seemed horrifying slow motion as the old Uzumaki Naruto slowly fell to his knees, his mouth gaping open due to his unconscious state. Mostly everyone in the audience had their mouths wide open at the display before them. Even one Uchiha Sasuke could not help but be taken aback by his teammate's display of cruelty and careless affection for one's life. The only people that could smile at this display of heartlessness were Orochimaru, the man who couldn't be happier – even though the kid deactivated his Seal – at his 'soon-to-be-apprentice's' power and Sabaku no Gaara. The boy, who holds the one-tailed Biju – Shukaku the Ichibi –, looked onward with a sickening smile. Gaara slowly licked his lips as he watched the boy's lackadaisical act of killing one's life. If he was to kill this boy named 'Naruto' it would bring much pleasure to him and his existence.

"Hurry up and bring in some medical-nins already!" yelled the son of the Sandaime, Sarutobi Asuma, to the ninja standing in the doorway to the arena.

Kakashi walked over to his fallen student, his white hair casting a shadow over his sorrowful eye. Naruto's broken form, unconscious on the cold tile floor. Kakashi could only think about his most vigorous student and how much he had changed, _'Sasuke did change for the better, but it seems that it came with a price.'_

Naruto woke up with a jolt, a cold sweat overtaking his entire body as he found himself in a bed at the hospital. He found it really odd that he had his T-shirt off and it was ice cold in the room yet he was sweating bullets. Looking to his right he quickly pulled his arms over his face, hiding it from the harmful sun rays. Naruto, slightly calming down, felt the presence of another in the room. Looking to his left he noticed the girl of his dreams, Haruno Sakura, sitting in a chair beside his bed. She had her arms folded on the bed as she laid her head down comfortably on them.

"She's been there for two days." Naruto heard from across the room. Looking to the corner of the room where it was shaded from the outside sun, he saw his old sensei, Hatake Kakashi. "She hasn't eaten anything; I've barely gotten her to drink either. All she did after her match was leave and ask what room you were staying in to check on you."

Naruto had been looking at Sakura the entire time, thinking about how grateful he was to her for doing such a kind thing for someone like him. It then hit him as to what he meant when he said _match_. "Wait the Chuunin Exams! What happened? Did Sasuke and Sakura win their matches? Was-"

"Relax, relax" Kakashi repeated, putting his hands up to calm him down, "Sasuke won his match… and as for Sakura…" Naruto watched as Kakashi looked over to his sleeping student, "She probably could have beat ino, but she was too worried about your condition. She did all she could to just end it in a draw."

Naruto let out a sigh, tenderly wiping a small bang that fell out of her perfect hairdo. "Sakura can be so great sometimes."

Hearing his sensei's voice yet again, Naruto forwarded all his attention back to Kakashi, "In a month the last part of the Chuunin Exams will begin. The doctors will be surprised you're awake; they said you'd be in a coma for the next several months and won't be able to compete in the final matches due to an extensive period of Chakra depletion and a multitude of other symptoms. But it's really no surprise seeing as what's inside you."

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed, knowing full well what was within him.

Kakashi walked over to the metal slide-door putting his hand on the cold handle, "Naruto…" Kakashi called.

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed, looking from Sakura back to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked to his student, and for the first time Naruto saw Kakashi in an unusual demeanor then his regular mellow appearance. Kakashi was feeling mournful for what Naruto had to go through as a child, "Naruto… do you have anything to tell me, anything at all?"

Naruto's eyes slightly widened at what he was getting at. But he had to play his part and he was going to do so. Quirking his eyebrow up he gave Kakashi a wondering look, "what are you talking about sensei? There's nothing you don't already know about me."

Naruto could see Kakashi's eyes sadden once more before going back into that of his regular demeanor, "Yeah… I guess you're right… Seeya" and with that Kakashi left silently shutting the door behind him, so the noise didn't wake Sakura.

"See he's fine Kakashi. He hasn't changed at all" said the reassuring voice of Maito Gai as he slapped him on the back. Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma had all been waiting outside wanting to hear the result of the two's talk. The three Jounin couldn't find anything wrong with what the boy was saying; usually when someone lies – even if it's not by a lot – their voice will change in frequency. That boy's tune didn't even waiver.

"Yeah, my old man was probably just mistaken when he showed us that video. You heard the kid's voice it wasn't that deep at all" Asuma said, cigarette in his mouth, as he smiled to his longtime associate.

"No, he has changed…" Kakashi said that sorrowful look back in his eyes. This shocked the other three seeing as they hadn't noticed anything. All three seemed to look at him, calmly waiting for an explanation. Kakashi let out a sigh knowing that his most energetic student was changing drastically.

Kakashi was staring at the top of his bedroom's ceiling, lying only in his full body navy clothing. The only thing he could think about was the conversation he and his friends had had with the Sandaime after the Preliminaries.

_**Flashback**_

"_What was that before?!" questioned the worried Hatake, wondering if it was okay in just leaving his student at the Konoha Hospital. The four Jounin and two Special Jounin had just left the ending of the Preliminaries, getting dragged out by that of the Sandaime. They had all witnessed Naruto's transformation and the power he showed while influenced by the Curse Seal._

_Anko had brought it up to everyone's attention on their way the Hokage's Office that Naruto seemed to actually be in _control_ while having the Seal activated. That shocked some of them, knowing full well that Anko herself found it almost impossible to do, causing much agony and pain. But what shocked all the Jounin the most was the fact that he was able to control the Curse Seal well enough to disable it._

_The four Jounin watched silently as their Hokage quietly put his palm on a specific side of the wall surrounding the Hokage's officer. A small written incantation crawled out from under the Sarutobi's hand, starting to form a square shape. The square shaped seal turned red as the Hokage pushed down upon the wall triggering a panel, not even two feet away from where he was pushing, to open. Inside were a couple of old and dusty looking tapes that looked like they hadn't been used for quite some while. Grabbing the very bottom tape within the pile, making sure the ones above didn't tumble over, he expertly pulled it out. Lightly blowing on the tape, small particles of dust swept over the clean oxygen they were breathing. Walking over to the experienced Jounin the Hokage held the decrepit tape eyelevel with one hand, the other held firmly behind his back. _

_Looking into the different eyes of his Jounin, the Sandaime finally spoke, "What I hold in my hand is beyond Top Secret. In here lays the murder of one Uzumaki Naruto…"_

_Astonishment was written all over the Jounin's faces. How could that be? He was alive. So how was he murdered?_

"_You all are probably wondering how that can be seeing as he's alive." Sarutobi Hizuren said, almost as if he had read their minds. "Well you see when Naruto was three-years-old he had already been subdued by multiple beatings within the village. I decided to make all my Anbu wear small cameras on the side of their masks, so I could identify the civilians that broke the Fourth's law and bring them to justice. But you see one night a man by the name of Kohaku Chito, an Anbu captain, forgot to turn his camera off. You all know of the man I speak of right?"_

"_Yeah, isn't he the man said to be nicknamed the 'Jintekihenji' __**(Human Calamity)**__, for his ruthless way in killing the people he is assigned to assassinate?" Morino Ibiki asked getting a nod from the Sandaime, "But didn't he and his squad go M.I.A. seven years ago on a high-ranked mission with his?"_

"_He did…" the Sandaime nodded, "…well the mission part isn't true. I just didn't want this information I'm about to show you get out. You see Chito, being like all the other villagers that held hate for our young Naruto, called his team for a secret meeting and planned to strike Naruto when the time was right. So, when Naruto's fifth birthday came, they made their move."_

_The Sandaime walked over to a Television that he had pulled out of a closet near the window. The television was on a small roller so it was easy for the Sandaime to pull it out. Putting the tape into the V.C.R the old man clicked the 'Play' button, the screen showing its rain of white static before turning into moving rooftops. The moving rooftops stopped as everyone could here the ninja command his squad, 'Halt…'._

_The Chito stood atop the roof's edge, casting his gaze down upon a five-year –old Uzumaki Naruto leaving his one of his favorite places, Ichiraku Ramen. Chito turned around, three Anbu members each with their own animal designed masks coming into view of the camera._

"_I'm hoping the trap is already set?" asked the Kohaku._

_A man wearing a bear designed mask nodded, approving of his captain's question, "Yes, judging from past birthdays, a mob of villagers should be soon to approach the Kyuubi brat cornering him into an alleyway."_

"_Good…" Chito said as the camera turned back to the young boy walking calmly back to his frail home, hoping that nothing bad will happen on the day before his birthday. All could see the ominous red glow that gloomed in some of the streets in front of boy's road home. The one's watching the video couldn't see it, but Chito was wearing a very wicked smile under his lion mask, "… I can't _wait_ to get my hands around his scrawny little neck."_

_They all watched the rooftops start to move again as Chito and his squad started jumping from roof-to-roof again. His camera stopped moving as it spotted Naruto's frightened body pressed against the wall at the end of the alley. A mob of angry villagers standing, – pitchforks and torches in hand – at the very opening of the passageway, taking their slow time in entering._

"_Activate it." Chito's voice rang as they heard a small 'click' from behind the camera's view. A metal wall rocketed out of the ground right in front alleyway's entrance, the oncoming mob of villagers getting locked out from their source of odium. Taking a leap down into the alley with his squad, Chito landed right in front of the frightened Naruto._

"_Are you going to hurt me?" they heard, watching Naruto's body tremble before the Anbu's killing intent._

"_No my boy…" Chito said in a strangely kind voice, bring hope upon the boy's face. Sadly they all knew the lie that was being held within his voice, "… I'm going to _kill_ you."_

_Naruto's eye's widened in horror as he felt the cold steel of two swords enter through his shoulders, pinning his to the wall. Two of the other Anbu members behind Chito had driven their katanas into the boy's shoulder blades. Naruto let out a cry of pain, feeling his warm blood trickle slowly down the open crevasses that held two blades._

_Kurenai and Anko couldn't help but slightly flinch at the sight before them. Seeing this little five-year-old who can't even defend himself; getting stabbed in his shoulders by the ninja said to protect the village and anyone within it. The other Jounin, excluding Ibiki, didn't flinch but were stiff startled by the magnitude of cruelty that these Anbu members held. Ibiki and the Sandaime were the only two to not be fazed. The Sandaime having already seen the tape a couple times and Ibiki having much experience in the matter of disturbing things do to his integrating skills._

_Everyone watched as Naruto's eyes tried hard to stay awake, almost falling unconscious from the loss of blood. Chito was already a mere foot away from Naruto as his head bobbed up and down, falling in and out of sleep. The two Anbu members that had driven the rapiers through the blonde's shoulders moved back, giving their captain enough room for his jurisdiction._

_Chito cuffed his hand under the Jinchuuriki's chin, pulling his face up so they were eyelevel. "Any last words before I kill you, brat!"_

_A small droplet of blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. Spitting at Chito a mixture of saliva and blood slapped the Kohaku in the left cheek. Getting his message said Naruto smiling, "Bite m-" Naruto couldn't finish as he felt another sword pierce through his throat and cut straight through his esophagus. _

_Kurenai and Anko gasped at the sickening crunch the sword made as it collapsed the boy's throat. The other Jounin, even Ibiki, couldn't help but flinch at how loud the crunch sound it made was. The Sandaime himself, having seen the tape a couple times, had to flinch at it, still not used to hearing such a noise. _

_Naruto's eyes became white and cloudy, his vision blurry as he couldn't feel anything lower then his neck. Chito let go of his sword's handle, backing away from the kid's body, looking at the boy that had three swords imbedded into his delicate little body. A mad smirk was the only thing held on Chito's face under that of his lion mask. He'd done it. He had killed the demon spawn and was going to be rewarded by that of the villagers and mostly all the councilmen._

_Chito turned away from the boy, having his fill of the boy's innovative appearance. The three other Anbu members followed him to the mechanical steel wall, before one with a rat mask turned around, wanting to disgrace the already dead Uzumaki. The Anbu captain continued his walk, not minding what his subordinate was about to do. The lower Anbu walked to the departed boy, giving him a look over through the little slits that were carved into the masks._

"_Weakling…" was the only word that echoed through the camera as the former live Anbu was sent flying past the side of the camera's view and into the metal contraption they had set up to block the civilians. The now deceased Anbu was left in the large dent, the dent being so large he didn't even fall out of it. His Anbu chest armor was smashed in, a large opening left were there was once his chest. Large quantities of blood were spilling down the metal door that came from the man's open torso, streaming down slowly till it hit the ground. _

_The small camera whipped around catching Naruto's state in its lens. Naruto had his back hunched so they couldn't see his face, but they could still see the three blades stuck in the boy's body. Naruto's little cold hands grabbed the two shoulders in his shoulder, and with a quick vertical blur of his arms, the swords were out of his shoulders and out of the camera's view. Chito looked to his left as an Anbu with a sword impaled in his head slowly fell back, dead. Looking to his right he spotted a mirror image of what happened on the other side; his other subordinate falling dead, sword imbedded within his head. Chito looked to the Jinchuuriki, watching as he slowly wrapped both hands around the sword stuck in his throat's handle. _

_Little by little Naruto pulled the blade out of his neck. Once out, the sword left a large slit hole in the blonde's gullet. Naruto swung the sword at Chito, but unlike his inferiors he was much faster. Chito to one right step back the sword wising by his body before grabbing the handle so he was in repossession of his sword. Chito's head had never turned away from the boy's wounded boy as he twirled the sword around so it was pointing at Naruto._

_The last thing that everyone saw was the blood red slit eyes that were held by Naruto as he charged Chito, clawed hand raised back. And with one fowl sweep, the camera was destroyed._

_The old Hokage walked to the V.C.R., taking the tape out of the cartridge. Looking to his shocked Jounins he explained what they had just seen._

"_When I got to the seen I was welcome to Naruto's body lying right next to that of Chito's, or whatever was left of him. I took Naruto to the hospital, finding a small pulse in his body. When I got there they hooked him up and started working immediately. For _five_ hours, until three o'clock in the morning, I waited praying to god that he'd be okay. But it didn't seem fate was on his side, as if it ever was…" Hizuren said watching as his ninja listened closely, "They said they were only able to keep him stable for so long on the medical supplies they had. He died at three fifteen on October 10th, his birthday. If someone of Tsunade's level where there then they'd be able to just heal him in time." _

"_They let his body stay in the hospital bed so I could visit him in the morning. When I did, I looked over his body, all the plugs they had had on him were now off. His scars I had seen on our way to the infirmary had healed quite well, just leaving a small mark of discoloration. I thought it was the medical-nin that healed those, but it turned out I was wrong. You see a nurse had just come in a noticed the marks as well. We discussed it a little and it turned out that not even Medical Ninjutsu could he such scars to the point the boy had them. With more inspection we realized the heavy blankets he had over him were slightly moving up and down. Looking under the covers we watched as he breathed in and out." The ninja's eyes widened at what was coming out of their Hokage's mouth, "'What a miracle!' the nurse had cried, but I knew what had really happened. The Kyuubi had saved the boy, and even though he probably did it to save himself, I couldn't help but feel grateful."_

"_Yeah this is amazing…" Kakashi said, not believing that one of the students _he _passed in the bell test, actually died then came back, "… but what does that have to do with what we saw in the preliminaries?"_

"_Everything!" Sarutobi barked slightly starling the Jounin by the volume of his voice, "Naruto was never the same after that experience…"_

"_Well he shouldn't be. No one would." Kurenai, the Genjutsu specialist, said stating the obvious._

"_No… what I mean is he was never the same after _and_ before." Hizuren said, getting the Jounin confused at that, "The way he acted, was the _complete_ opposite of how I thought he'd react. Believe it or not Naruto, before the incident, was very quite and shy. He never once talked to somebody unless I pushed him into doing it. But the _day_ after that incident he became the Naruto we know and love."_

"_So what are you say?" Ibiki asked, asking the question everyone was wondering._

"_What I'm saying is that maybe he created an outer-shell, an outer-_ego_ if you will. I don't think this happened out of mental stress. I think Naruto intentionally made an outer-ego, to protect himself from the prejudice of our village." The Sandaime supposed, looking from each ninja to the other._

"_Can someone really do that?" Maito Gai asked, scratching his chin._

_Hizuren looked to Gai and gave a reply, "it seem's ad if naruto has already has."_

_**Flashback End**_

What if he'd really done that? What if he had really created a different personality? Was the old personality awakening? And was that so bad? Kakashi couldn't comprehend all the questions he had running through his head. He'd figure it out eventually, hard or not, he didn't care. If it concerned his student he'd find his answers, and protect Naruto no matter what.

Naruto was lying comfortably down in bed. He watched the ceiling tiredly as he thought of the different choices and challenges that were going to be coming in his life soon. Sakura was no longer in the room, visiting hours done. Closing his eyes he fell asleep, needing to talk to someone.


End file.
